1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a system floor and a floor base for the system floor which are used to provide an underfloor shielding wire such as a power cable and a signal cable for various types of equipment used in an automated office.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional automated office, a system floor which provides an underfloor shielding for wire such as a power cable and a signal cable for various types of equipment is described, for example, in Published Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application No. 61-76045 which discloses the following structure:
Insertion blocks having specific forms to be engaged with each other are integrally formed on a peripheral portion of a rectangular floor base formed on a base floor. Then, the rectangular floor base is formed on the surface of the base floor as the insertion blocks are coupled with each other.
Moreover, Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 60-40472 discloses the following structure:
A plurality of props are formed on a lower unit, and an upper unit is mounted to be fixed to the lower unit by these props. Thereby, the upper unit is formed on the surface of the basic floor.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional structure, there are various problems such as construction workability, conformability, and the like. More specifically, in the above-mentioned conventional structure, a bottom plate or a bottom portion of a base member, which is called a base plate, have a flat shape. Due to this, an unstable state is generated if the base member is not formed to be flush with the surface of the base floor, so that conformability to the surface of the base floor is lost. In this case, in order to form the base member flush with the surface of the base floor, a high flat accuracy is required in finishing the surface of the base floor. Therefore, there are problems in the various points such as construction cost, construction period of time, and workability.
Moreover, in the structure in which the floor base is formed on the surface of the base floor as the insertion blocks are coupled to each other, mutual insertion work of the blocks is needed between the adjacent floor bases on each side (four sides). Due to this, it requires much labor and time to carry out the construction working including the above mutual insertion work, and there is a problem in that workability worsens. Moreover, in the structure of the mutual insertion work of the blocks, if the mutual insertion of the blocks is tightened so as to firmly and integrally couple the floor bases to each other, much time is required by the construction work and workability worsens more and more. Furthermore, conformability to the surface of the base floor also worsens. If the mutual insertion of the blocks is loosened, the construction work is made easy. However, the floor bases cannot be firmly and integrally coupled to each other, and stability of the upper floor surface and flatness are lost.
Moreover, in the structure in which the upper unit is mounted to be fixed to the lower unit by the plurality of props, since the lower units are arranged on the surface of the base floor and the upper units are mounted to be fixed thereto, the construction work is relatively easily carried out. However, since the lower units are integrally coupled to each other, the stability of the upper floor surface and flatness are lost.
In order to solve the above problems, Japanese Patent Application No. 1-242835 discloses a floor base having the structure in which the props having the same height are formed on each latticed frame cross section, and support a floor panel at many points, and conformability to the surface of the base floor is good and construction work can be easily carried out.
However, in the above-structured floor base, since the number of the props is integrally formed on the latticed frame, the construction becomes complicated and there are problems in the manufacturing cost and treatment.